rise_of_yumegakure_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Panda
For Team Panda (Hitomi) only. Team Panda In a chinese legend its said that while a young girl would bring her sheep to a hill, while tending the flock on this hill, a young panda would come to join her flock, mistaking them for its own kind for in those days pandas were all white. One day while the girl had brought the flock to the hill, and the panda was playing within that flock for a little bit, a leopard had jumped out of a tree and began to savage the defensless, helpless cub. The girl didn't think about herself. Taking a stick in one hand, went into the flock of sheep and protected the small panda cub by beating the leopard with a stick. The small cub had gotten away, but the leopard turned on the young girl and attacked, and killed her. The cub retreating back to the others, the small cub explained what the girl did for him, they all were stricken with grief and attented the girls funeral. All of them attended, custom they were covered in ashes. Not being able to contain themselvs, they wiped their eyes to dry their tears, and hugged themselves as they sobbed. The cries had become so loud that the bears had to cover their ears with their paws to block out the nosies. When ever the bears touched a part of them, the ashes stained their all white fur turning it black. Since that day, pandas have carried those marks. Team Hitomi took on the name "Team Panda" due to the teachings that Hitomi wants to pass on to her students, that if taking a peacefull route to obtain a goal is also possible. That violence isn't nessessary. And to defend one's friends, family, a loved one, their village, isn't a goal that isn't to far out of reach if only they believe in themself and have those around them to encourage them to reach that goal. If she could pass on one thing to them, it would be that, Life is only temperary, but if you take it head on, and live it each day with a smile on your face. It will be the best temperary stop they could have. Goal For Team Panda/Hitomi (Writen by yours Truly, IzzyDaPada) My PERSONAL Goal ''for this team is to produce not good ninjas with great ninjutsu, taijutsu, Genjutsu whatever be the case that is brought to the table. But to produce good Role-Players that can play out the ninjutsu, taijutsu or even Genjutsu. It isn't about the skills that you get that make you a great Role-Player, its about can you Role-Play out those abilities to the best of their uses. "''The Abilities isn't what makes the Role-Player great. The skills to role-play out the abilities make the Role-Player great." I will always live by this statement. As I am a T-1/T-2 Role-Player myself. I do not pride myself on the abilities that I have gained IC to prove a point OOC. It is more so about the skills you have gained OOC to make IC worth while. I have set goals, and wants from those who are to be trained by me, and possibly Role-Play with me. I am not a lazy Role-Player by any means. I produce, good, detailed and well long posts that could drive a RP sesson a long way. I may even set time aside to write up a Solo to get me farther in a certian areas. I do not pride myself on short posts unless it is driving me insanly bored. And I will not be hesitant and say things do bore me. What I aim for my students is to become good in their Role-Play, make 400+ posts without having to complain. Make solos if I am not able to train them. For this team I want all of us (Myself, and whoever is placed on this team, will be listed below) To be able to get along, act like adults. If there is something troubling you, please approach me (or approach Hiro and he will bring it to my attention when we are all on at the same time) There is no such thing as a dumb question, if you have questions, ASK ME. Don't hesitate and wait tell the last minute. Team Leader - Yota Hitomi Name: Yota Hitomi Age: 23 Weapon of Choice: Scythe Strenght: Ninjutsu, Speed Weaknessess: Taijutsu, Strenght Short Bio: Hailing from the Yota clan, Hitomi is the 4th generation of Yota to be raised within Yumegakure. Even as a child Hitomi always saw what was around her as if it was a wave washing upon the sand. Nothing ever stayed the same, but she loved the beauty of Yumegakure and its forests as if she loved the sea. At the age of 12 she began her training as a shinobi in the village hidden amongst dreams, and at the same time, the training and teachings to take the name and title of head of the Yota clan when the time was to be her to take over the clan. Smart as she was, she excelled in her studies and trainings, only noticeable weakness of her own were strenghts and her ability to fight hand to hand, but Hitomi made it up for her strenghts. The older she became and the more training she recived, she excelled in her clan's ability to manipulate the weather, for this her family took pride in. Climbing the ranks within the Yumegakure ninja-structure, she aimed to reach the highest level she could to honor her family and her clan. Befriending one of the Tenro's ospering, Hiroshi. He became her only closest friend she had within her younger years, they would help out in the village together and have missions together. The two content, at least Hitomi was contenst with her deep friendship with Hiroshi. When Hiroshi figured his place amongst the village as Kage. Hitmoi needed to do the same, after she found her strenghts and weaknessess, her work had truly paid off in the end, as she achived a rank within the ANBU squad that was established within Yumegakure, not only a rank within ANBU, she became head of ANBU itself. But that title was only kept between the jounin and her Kage. Balancing being the jounin she was, and the ANBU she was needed to be, it will prove a test for Hitomi. Student - Yuki Suguru Name: Age: Weapon of Choice: Strengths: Weaknessess: Short Bio: Student - Rinha Naomi Name: Age: Weapon of Choice: Strengths: Weaknessess: Short Bio: Student - Name: Age: Weapon of Choice: None Strenght: Weaknessess: Short Bio: Related Team Pages Category:Team Panda Category:Yota Hitomi